


Paris city of love

by dude_im_hella_tired



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Liverpool, M/M, Might be smut, Paris (City), Slow Burn, get ready cuz this gets very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dude_im_hella_tired/pseuds/dude_im_hella_tired
Summary: John and Paul go to Paris, but they'll learn  more than just a couple of french wordsJohn gets some money and invites Paul to Paris with him





	1. Yes!

John looked at the items inside the small card with eyes wide 1000 pounds “now remember john, your mother wanted you to spend this wisely” mimi said with a stern look, “uh- yes haha of course i will” John said with a crazy grin on “well you better” Mimi said looking a bit more lovingly at John “now would you like some tea?” Mimi said getting up to go to the kitchen, before she could ask anything else “NO THANKS, MIMI I'M GOING OUT” John screamed through the house as he slammed the front door shut, “Oh that boy” Mimi smiled to herself as she made herself tea.

 

John ran to Paul’s house, he had so much adrenaline he passed by Paul’s house twice. “PAUL” John screamed at the bedroom window “PAAAAUUUUL” he screamed louder, thinking the young boy couldn’t hear him, but the boy indeed could “PAU-” “what’d ya want Lennon??!” Paul screamed as he opened his window “let me in” “what??” Paul was very annoyed at John's straightforwardness “Paul, if you don't let me in i’ll keep screaming until Jim does” John smirked at Paul, “....ughhh” Paul groaned as he closed his window to go open the door, ‘why was john here??’ Paul thought, normally he would be ecstatic to see John but he was very well damned annoyed at the boy who came yelling at his window at 7am on a Sunday. Paul reached the door and opened it with a huff and an annoyed look on his face” this better be fucking good, John” Paul looked at john as he leaned on the door frame “well if you must know, Paulie” John said looking in his pocket “see this?” “it's a card?” now Paul was very angry, did john wake him up for a card?? “I see that” Paul said sarcastically “look inside” John beamed with happiness “uh, ok” Paul took the card into his hands and slowly opened it, his jaw dropped on what was inside “wha?? Did you rob some bloke for this” Paul laughed out, “NO!!” John defended himself as he yanked the card out of Paul’s hand “My mother actually left this for me” John smiled as he looked down at the card “that's awfully nice of her” Paul said now less annoyed but annoyed nonetheless “so what are you gonna do with it?” Paul said as he opened the door for John, knowing that would ask him for ideas “well my dear Paul, i was thinking of a trip...” John looked at Paul’s eyes as if he was trying to tell him through his eyes “uh ok, where?” Paul knew this, John does it a lot but it's very new to him, he’s never sure what John wants to tell him unless he opens his mouth “to Paris!!” John basically screamed before Paul put his hand over his mouth “Jim is still asleep ” Paul warned moving his hand away from John’s mouth, moving near the stove to make some tea “are you coming?” John asked, which confused Paul “like with you? To Paris?” Paul turned to look at John “no to the store, yes TO PARIS!” John whisper shouted “i….i. Yes” Paul didn’t know what to say so he said what he thought was the right idea, i mean a trip to Paris with his best mate? That a wonderful idea, plus there would be some french birds “YES, OK tell Jimbo! We’re leaving next thing tomorrow” John told Paul as he picked up his coat and walked to the door, winking at him before closing the door.

 

Paul just stood there in front of the stove a thousand thoughts raced through his head ‘why did i say yes??’ ‘i should have asked dad’ but it was to late. He made some tea “morning, James” Paul heard his father as he walked into the kitchen “morning dad” Paul said moving away from the kitchen counter “hey dad, uh John was here.” Paul said with a hint of worry in his voice “What’d he want?” Jim asked as he poured his tea into a cup “he invited me on a trip, to Paris” Paul looked up from his cup to look at his dad “why?” Jim was rather annoyed at these news “because...i'm his best mate” Paul looked a Jim with a small smirk “hmm, what’d ya say?” Jim picked up his cup to take a sip “i said yes” Paul smiled a bit more, Jim stopped his sip and looked at Paul “....ok” he said and continued to drink his tea.

 

After Paul got over the fact his dad was ok with letting him go to Paris with John nonetheless, he ran to John’s to tell John, “John!! Johnny!!” Paul shouted excitedly “Whoa there mate, what’s got Paulie so exited” normally Paul would protest at the name but he was far too happy about this “my-my dad said yes” Paul was breathing heavy leaning against the fence in front of John’s house “what are you on about Paul?” John laughed at the sight in front of him “to the Paris thing” Paul was calmer now still breathing hard “i thought you’d already said ye could” John said confused as he opened the door inviting Paul in “thanks” Paul muttered as he stepped in closing the door behind him “i said yes in the moment but i had to make sure that my dad was ok with it” Paul explained “you don't always have to follow what he thinks and says” John said an annoyed look on his face “John don't start with this again- HELLO MIMI” Paul screamed as he saw Mimi cooking lunch in the kitchen “Good afternoon Paul” Mimi yelled back, “Anyway~” John said in a sing song voice “do you have your stuff packed?” John asked “yeah, i wanted to be ready in case dad changed his mind, why?” Paul explained but was confused at john's question “i want you to stay over tonight” John said pulling Paul by the arm up the stairs to his room “oh, ok” Paul had stayed over at John’s house many time, vise versa.

 

John reached his room and opened his door, closing it behind Paul, Paul sat on John’s bed looking out the window and feeling the cold Liverpool air in his face, John wasn’t a queer but he had to admit Paul was very pretty, hell if Paul were a bird he’d have fucked him by now, too bad “John, are you ok?” Paul asked, John blushed a bit realizing what he was thinking “yeah, i'm ok” John smirked “you worried about me, princess?” John teased Paul “sod off, Lennon” Paul spoke sternly but a big grin on his face, “can't wait to go to pairs” John spoke letting himself fall unto his bed next to Paul “yeah me too” Paul said laying on the pillow next to John but still looking out the window, the cold air felt nice on his skin.


	2. Off to Paris we go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul blushes about the littlest things

The next morning

 

“Paul, Paul wake up” John shook Paul’s shoulder lightly “hmm” Paul groaned and hugged John harder “Paul, i know i'm irresistible but we have to go get your stuff ” John said making Paul laugh “alright johnny, where’s my watch?” Paul asked letting go of John, this was nothing weird, they always ended up very close, it was a small bed and a cold night, nothing queer about that “here” John handed Paul his watch “it's 8:06 am” Paul announced as he moved himself over John and unto the floor “get dressed, here” John threw Paul his shirt, it hit Paul in the face making John laugh “c’mon, were gonna eat, get your shit and leave” John said sitting up on his bed ruffling his hair “John slow down” Paul laughed as he put on his shirt “we’ll have plenty of time to feed ourselves and leave early” Paul smiled with a yawn “...i guess” john said getting up and picking up his glasses “oh? The great John Lennon is going to actually see where he’s going” Paul joked, “the great JoHn LeNnOn” John mocked Paul as he closed the door behind him “Morning, Mimi” John yelled as he got to the bottom of the stairs “Good morning John” Mini said calmly “were leaving today” John smiled as he sat down at the table “Yes John i know you’ve been talking about it since yesterday” Mini smiled as she saw John blush and say “oh..” “MORNING MIMI” Paul shouted as he ran down the stairs “morning Paul” she laughed turning away from John to focus on the eggs, Paul sat down next John “how are gonna do this Johnny boy” Paul asked as he lied his head in his hand looking at John “your house, port and hitchhike after that” John shrugged “perfect. Oh thanks” he said as he thanked Mini for breakfast and coffee “thanks Mimi” John says as his food and drink arrives “well, Paulie” “Paul” “well, Paulie i suggest you eat fast i want to get out of Liverpool as fast as i can” John laughed at Paul’s annoyance at the nickname.

 

“Hi dad, hi Mike” Paul hurried into the house “where are you going that fast?” Jim asked “... Paris” Paul said his bag already in hand “wh-” “PAULIE HURRY UP” John shouted from Paul’s yard “oh, bye dad, bye Mike!” Paul yelled as he ran out the door.  
“If i wouldn’t have been there ya dad would’ve made you stay or some shit” John chuckled as he lit a cig in his mouth “yeah well, i thank you very much for that, John” Paul spoke taking the the cig out of John’s mouth and putting it on his “OI” John shouted as his cig was removed from his mouth “ehehe” Paul laughed giving it back to John “were passing by the store, want anything” John asked Paul as they stood in front of it looking into the glass “yeah my own cigarettes apparently” John laughed at Paul’s comment “it’s not good to whine, bad for your health” John said putting out his cig and entered the store Paul next to him, they walked in passing by the cereal aisle “Want some water?” John asked pointing at the refrigerator “well depends, how long are we gonna walk for” Paul joked, John thought “....ok” he said and put in a bottle “aren’t you getting two?” Paul asked picking up the bottle and drinking from it “we can share it” John laughed and took it out of Paul’s hand drinking a bit before tossing it back in their basket “..fine” Paul said turning away from John in attempts to hide his growing blush “alright” John said walking over to the cashier “alright” Paul repeated under his breath ‘it’s just a bottle of water, james, calm down’ Paul thought and walked over to John who had already started paying “you good, mate?” John asked with a grin on his face “yeah, just a bit tired..since someone decided to wake me up early” Paul joked.

 

“And off to Paris we go” John yelled into the ocean “John, please” Paul grabbed John's shoulder “what’s wrong? Does our little princess have sea sickness” John laughed “sod off Lennon” Paul was annoyed at this nickname but he was too sick to do anything to John “why don't you sit down” John took sympathy unto poor Paul “god” Paul said under his breath grateful. Soon they'll be in Paris, Paul thought, just him and John, he started falling asleep until he had to throw up, as he picked himself up from the railing all he could hear were the waves crashing and John laughing in the back "fucking John Lennon" Paul said under his breath. 

 

(it’s short ik, I've been busy slksksks )


End file.
